


What Death Can Join Together

by MuseOfTheNight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Character Study, Light Angst, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Steve Needs a Hug, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseOfTheNight/pseuds/MuseOfTheNight
Summary: Hello everyone :) This is an AU, but it's set after the helicarier fall in CATWS ;) Not beta read, and english isn't my first language, so warn me if you see any mistakes ^.^ Title from Penny Dreadful, s1e6 - this is extremely self-indulgent, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless :D





	What Death Can Join Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :) This is an AU, but it's set after the helicarier fall in CATWS ;) Not beta read, and english isn't my first language, so warn me if you see any mistakes ^.^ Title from Penny Dreadful, s1e6 - this is extremely self-indulgent, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless :D

Out of habit to pay for anything, the Asset decided to just break into a house that appeared to be empty – at least for now. The lights were out and the doors locked, but there was still some food in the fridge, so he guessed that whoever lived here would be back. He would deal with it when the owner arrived. Right now, he needed to get out of the street. Two men stumbling across the streets of D. C. in very recognizable uniforms would be noticed soon.

In a corner of his mind, a distant, almost faded memory was mocking at him. “ _But you're keeping the outfit, right?_ ”. And damn, he did.

The Asset debated briefly if he should keep watch on Captain America or should get out of his own soaked clothes. All that leather clinging to him was getting really annoying, so he decided to let the unconscious Captain dripping on the living room carpet and survey the house for dry, more inconspicuous clothes than his HYDRA combat outfit.

Before the closet, he found a bathroom, and the temptation was too much to resist. When was the last time he was allowed to take a shower without an officer breathing on his neck?

This little indulgence, of course, had its price. Once the water had gone cold – and he had had enough of cold water for one day, thank you very much – he stepped out of the shower to find Captain America leaning on the threshold, the swelling around his eye fading already, although his posture was still crooked enough to tell that not all of his injures had healed completely.

“ _Bucky”_ Captain said, in the same tone he used at the bridge. Like he couldn't believe his eyes.

The Asset tensed up and wished he had a weapon – but only for a moment. Then Bucky Barnes whispered to him: _this is Steve. He will do me no harm._

_Steve._ The name came along a stream of blurred memories and a ton of emotions linked to some strong instincts. The Asset had been kept carefully under control; HYDRA had him in strong suppressants, but Bucky Barnes still recognized his alpha and longed for him. So the Asset stood, torn between attacking America's golden boy whilst he had the advantage or running to hug his mate.

In the end, Steve made the decision for him. The blond came really close to him and reached out a hand to touch a long strand of dark hair.

“Do you remember me?” Steve asked, even though the Asset was sure he knew the answer already.

“You're Captain America” the Asset started, but then Bucky Barnes took over “You're Steve. You're my best friend and my alpha.”

Apparently, that was all Steve needed to hear. Before the Asset/Bucky could get a grip on himself, Steve was kissing him; the soft lips pressed against his were so familiar and had been wished for so long that the Asset was pushed so far away Bucky couldn't even hear him anymore.

A mix of instincts and emotion overtook Bucky and he lifted his hands to touch Steve. His right hand carded through the short blond hair while the metal one gripped his neck to bring his closer.

Steve pulled away abruptly, and Bucky felt panic rising to his chest.

“What…” Bucky started, but Steve simply brought his metal hand closer to inspect it.

“Sorry” Steve said sheepishly “I… I guess I wasn't expecting…”

_Of course he wasn't expecting a metal hand,_ a self-depreciating voice whispered to Bucky, _he was expecting the Bucky he had known and befriended and fallen in love with. The Bucky who had two hands made of flesh and bone and one mind that wasn't filled with blood and nightmares' material._

Some of his self depreciation must have shown in his face, because Steve lifted his chin gently and pressed their foreheads together.

“Buck” Steve said with a watery smile “This doesn't matter. I'll get used to it. I'm so _damn happy_ that you're back. You have no idea. That's all that matters to me.”

Then he pressed his mouth against Bucky's once more, and Bucky decided to let it go for now. He had spent nearly seventy years without his alpha; all he wanted right now was to be close to him again.

Because Steve was still injured, Bucky gently pushed him towards the bedroom, where they could both be more comfortable. The suppressants would still be kicking for a couple of hours, but so much time distant from each other – even though Bucky's body had been frozen – had caused his omega body to go haywire at his alpha's proximity.

So he kissed Steve with almost a century's worth of longing and wasted no time in getting him out of his Captain America uniform. In another time, he might have made a joke, but not right now. Right now he just kissed every inch of skin that was exposed and enjoyed the feeling of Steve's hands on him. Bucky felt like his skin was on fire, and Steve's hot touch could only make the burn more pleasant. Soon, the omega was desperate to be knotted, his hips rutting straight into Steve's as he moaned. Steve slid his left hand up his thigh, felling the slickness of his omega's fluids and pulled Bucky's lips to his again.

“Ready?” Steve whispered, the blue of his eyes barely even visible around his blown pupils.

Bucky was beyond his ability to form words right now, so he just nodded and rose to his knees. Steve's eyes never left his as he sunk back, the glorious feeling of Steve's dick sliding inside of him making Bucky close his eyes.

“Bucky” Steve whispered with urgency “ _Look at me.”_

With a bit of effort, Bucky looked back at him; Steve was panting, his hands gripping Bucky's hips so strong that a bruise was likely to be forming. Bucky's own hands clung to his shoulders.

They stayed like that for a moment, just breathing each other sent, enjoying that moment of closeness after being separated for so long, but then Bucky's womb decided it needed Steve's knot – _now._ So, without breaking visual contact, Bucky moved his hips forward, biting his lower lip to keep himself from screaming, so good it felt.

“Slow” Steve said, still holding his hips so he couldn't ride hard and fast like he wanted “It's been a while. I don't wanna you to get hurt.”

A part of Bucky wanted to laugh hysterically. HYDRA had caused him so much physical pain he barely even cared about it anymore, but it was nonetheless comforting that his alpha (still) wanted to take care of him. So, Bucky focused on the tenderness he felt for Steve. And the desire; even though they were connected, Bucky still yearned for _more,_ so he kissed Steve again and kept his metal hand buried in his blond hair as his other hand slid down Steve's neck and chest.

Smirking slightly, Bucky pinched his nipple, and that did the trick; Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist and used it as advantage to flip them over. Bucky barely had time to take a deep breath as Steve got wild and thrust into him, hard and quick. Bucky did it again, and this time Steve shuddered and kissed him, his body pressing Bucky into the mattress as the omega arched his back to get even closer.

“ _Steve”_ Bucky breathed out when he felt his inner muscles clench around Steve's dick and heat pooling low on his abdomen “ _Stev_ _i_ _e, come on”_ and if Bucky sounded desperate, he didn't give a shit. He was an omega who needed a knot, and he needed it now.

Fortunately, Steve knew Bucky like no one, so his temporary lack of eloquence didn't bother him; he knew exactly what Bucky needed.

“Keep your eyes on me, Buck” Steve asked his omega, and Bucky tried. He really tried. But as soon as he felt Steve's knot entering him his eyes rolled back on their own accord and the sudden wave of pleasure that coursed through his body took him so off guard that his mind went white for a whole minute.

When Bucky came back to his senses, Steve was still inside of him, but the desperate need was sated for the moment. The alpha was smiling as he ran his hands down Bucky's body lightly, feeling the soft skin and the hard muscle beneath.

“I missed you, Buck” Steve said, looking at him with so much emotion that Bucky's heart started to beat faster in his ribcage “I missed you so much. To have you here, now… It's… I don't know if it's fate or something, but it's amazing” Steve leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Bucky's lips “You're alive. I don't think I've been more happy my whole life.”

Bucky smiled, not trusting his voice. And Steve didn't press. He just kissed Bucky until the adrenaline faded and tiredness took him over.

Watching his sleepy alpha's figure, Bucky couldn't help but disagree in his own mind. He knew for certain that he wasn't the same Bucky that Steve fell in love with; he wasn't the friend that became lover back in 1940, and he also wasn't the same man that fell down that train. The Bucky he was now had an HYDRA Asset lurking somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind.

The old Bucky was dead. But then again, the old Steve was dead as well, for this man, this Captain America that took down SHIELD and became an outlaw wasn't Bucky's old alpha, but someone new. Someone Bucky wanted to be with, but knew he couldn't. Bucky was still the Winter Soldier. Still a danger.

Bucky carefully got up from the bed and dressed, taking one last look at Steve. The alpha would be upset once he woke up, but Bucky felt like he owed those two boys from Brooklyn one last good memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback makes my day, so drop a kudo and/or a comment if you liked it!


End file.
